Crímenes imperdonables
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: Jamás olvidar ni perdonar era el manifiesto del Conde Phantomhive, pero jamás pensó que de serle aplicado a él mismo dolería tanto… porque tampoco las princesas no perdonan. Ciel x Doll- Dollx Soma. ONESHOT


**Diclame**r: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales...si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera libraría a Doll de su destino fatal y castigaría a Ciel por pasarse de ojete (hay de por medio un traje de cuero y un látigo xD ok no)

Aclaro que las respectivas edades de los personajes de esta historia son:

-Ciel y Elizabeth: 14 años

-Doll: 15 años

-Soma: 18 años

Y que nada tiene que ver ésta historia con mi otro fic en curso "Mansión de muñecas"

Sebastian y Agni: incalculables, pero justo en su punto sexy de siempre

**Crímenes imperdonables**

No podía creer lo que su único ojo funcional veía, no quería hacer conjeturas erróneas, no quería saberlo implicado en los hechos, o peor aún… cómplice, pero el destino estaba escrito, y pocas veces el hado había obrado en su favor.

-¿Black? ¿Smile? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?... ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Y Joker!?

-Falleció- respondió estático el mayordomo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Black?-apresuró a cuestionar incrédula- ¡Smile…di algo!- demandaba una explicación.

Un agresivo: -¡No me toques!- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta del muchacho

-Por orden de su majestad la reina… - intervino el mayor de los presentes- íbamos tras los secuestradores de niños

-¿De verdad son de Scotland Yard y vinieron a atraparnos?

-No, te equivocas…vinimos a eliminarlos- respondiole con una voz maliciosa mientras que sus orbes se encendían en un intenso color púrpura- … Somos los perros guardianes de la reina, los Phantomhive- sentenció.

-Los perros guardianes de la reina…Phantomhive… ¡No puede ser! ¿Smile es…? ¿Tú eres un Phantomhive?-casi pudo escuchar su corazón quebrarse cual si de grueso cristal se tratara, y su mente comenzó a invadirse de los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos- ¿¡Entonces todo era mentira!? ¿¡Todo?! _-¿incluida esa sonrisa que le había cautivado desde el primer momento?_

-En efecto: mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.

Mi trabajo consiste únicamente en eliminar las preocupaciones de la reina. Por eso maté a Kelvin y a Joker. Yo los maté- todo lo dijo con tanta serenidad e indiferencia, ¡acababa de hacer colapsar su mundo entero y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto!

Tras oír esto, se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar a berridos- No los perdonaré… no los perdonaré… ¡No los perdonaré! –grito fuera de sí, entonces alzose del suelo, cuchillo en mano a arremeter contra sus homicidas, porque no sólo habían muerto su padre y hermanos, también sentíase que había muerto el espíritu en ella, y en breve moriría también su cuerpo. –¡Smile! –bramó mientras corría hacia él.

-..Sebastian…- alcanzó a oir el susurro de Smile cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Después de eso no supo más….

Yacía inmóvil en el suelo la castaña, cuando el mayordomo atino a comentar:- ¿sabe…joven amo?, jamás se encontró evidencia de que la señorita Doll hubiese participado en los secuestros.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó exaltado- ¿y me lo dices ahora?- rápidamente acercose al cuerpo de la muchacha descubriendo que ésta aún poseía pulso.

-No se altere amo, tan sólo la he dejado inconsciente. Ahora, teniendo usted todas las cartas sobre la mesa, debe decidir lo que será de ella…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintióse llacer sobre una superficie suave y acolchada, y abrió los ojos para descubrirse en una amplia y adoselada cama. Levantose de súbito, pues se hallaba en un lugar desconocido: una elegante e iluminada habitación, bien amueblada y ostentosamente decorada- ¡_debo estar en el paraíso!_- pensó por un momento, hasta que se halló frente al espejo del tocador y se vió a sí misma- No puede ser, si fuese el cielo tendría mis dos ojos. Además… los criminales no van al cielo- pronunció cabisbaja.

-Puede que haya algo de razón en lo que dices- anunció su presencia el conde desde el marco de la puerta

-¡Tú! – se dirigió hacia él, más no avanzó mucho antes de tropezarse, pues su tobillo estaba atado por un grueso lazo a la cama.

-no eres una criminal, no hay evidencia de ello, ¿porqué no dijiste nada?

-¡mataste a mi familia!- le reprochó levantándose del suelo

-¡¿y acaso querías tener el mismo destino que ellos?!

No obtuvo respuesta, la castaña simplemente le dio la espalda y se sentó sobre la cama

-Eran secuestradores y asesinos, sus crímenes no debían quedar impunes- trató de justificarse

-¡Ellos tampoco querían hacerlo, pero tenían una razón!- argumentó en defensa de sus hermanos

-¿Te refieres a los niños del orfanato de Kelvin? ¡Qué gran mentira has vivido!

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó desconcertada

-Hace tiempo que ese lugar dejó de existir

-¡Mientes!

-Yo mismo fui al lugar, estaba en ruinas y no había un solo niño, quizá fueron los primeros en ser asesinados, quizá las prótesis de tus queridos hermanos estaban hechas de sus huesos.

Estaba anonadada, se dejó caer y se sentó sobre la cama – ¿Mataron y murieron por nada? –susurró pesadamente- ¿Nuestro padre nos mintió todos estos años? ¿Cumplidos los 16, también me iban a hacer matar por nada?-

-¡vaya! ¿Entonces no se les iniciaba hasta no haber cumplido los 16, y debes tu inocencia a tu edad? … Lamento que te enteraras de este modo, pero debías saber a verdad. Ahora, eres huérfana, menor de edad y la reina no sabe de tu existencia, así que de ahora en adelante serás un nuevo residente de esta casa, trabajarás dignamente y recibirás una paga, siempre y cuando te atengas a las reglas y no intentes revelarte de nuevo. De lo contrario no podrás permanecer aquí. ¿Está claro?

- si…- respondió sin despegar la vista del suelo, entonces el conde, comprendiendo que debía dejarla asimilar todo el asunto, pretendía despedirse y dejarla pensando sola, pero en ese momento Mei-Rin se acercó corriendo por el pasillo, notablemente agitada.

-¡La Señorita Elizabeth acaba de llamar, dijo que vendría hacia acá, traté de persuadirla, pero no hizo caso, dijo que el coche ya estaba listo y nos veriamos pronto!- anunció la ama de llaves sin siquiera tomar aire entre cada frase.

-¡Demonios! Mei-rin, avisa a Sebastian y prepara el comedor para la cena.

-Pee…Doll, puede que no esté en condición de pedirte nada, pero tendremos visitas inesperadas, y si pudieras cambiarte para esta noche y actuar como si nada, te lo agradecería.- el conde se retiró apresuradamente, notablemente molesto con la situación. La joven mientras tanto, pese a haber escuchado la petición de Ciel, no movió un solo músculo, sinceramente no tenía la intención de bajar y congraciarse con los invitados de Ciel, pero después de algunas horas el hambre la estaría matando.

-o-o-o-o-

El "desafortunado" evento llegó, Elizabeth Midford arribó a la mansión tan infantil y ruidosa como siempre, estrujó a su primo hasta casi la asfixia y anunció que se quedaría algunos días en la mansión, noticia que provocó que al conde y sus subordinados se les erizaran los cabellos. Estaba ya abriendo su valija llena de sombreritos moños y demás accesorios cursis cuando de repente su mirada se clavó hacia la escalera, pues por ella venía descendiendo una muchacha vestida como una bailarina luciendo un enorme tocado de rosas blancas sobre su cabeza.

-¡qué hermoso vestido! Le alagó con entusiasmo acercándose a saludar, Doll reaccionó al agradable comentario con una amplia sonrisa.

-Elizabeth, ella es Doll- la presentó con un gesto formal

(Estrechando su mano )-¡Mucho gusto Doll! Soy Lizzie, prima y prometida de Ciel- La expresión del pelinegro tras ser puesto en evidencia por su prima fue épica, la cara entera se le caía de la verguenza, y afortunadamente no fue percibida por esta, más si lo fue por la joven circense, a quien le vino como un balde de agua helada encima al sentirse nuevamente traicionada por él. Para cualquiera habría sido un esfuerzo sobre humano el mantener la sonrisa en un momento así, más no para ella, tantos años en el circo le habían la habían provisto de dotes de actuación suficientes como para no sólo no dar a notar su molestia (¿o será tristeza quizá?), sino incluso fascinar a la prometida de su ex amado por su gran simpatía.

Se sintió tentada a responder algo ingenioso como: -_"Mucho gusto, soy la ex compañera de cuarto de Smile"_ - cuando_ l_a puerta del salón fue repentinamente abierta, y por ella entró un muchacho de tez morena y cabellos púrpuras dando zancadas molesto- ¡Ciel! ¡Cómo pudiste pasar por encima de mi e irte estando enfermo sin avi…..!- el habla se le fue al príncipe de oriente al percatarse de los presentes, sobre todo ante cierta misteriosa pero cautivadora muchacha.

-Ella es Doll- apuntó Elizabeth- ella eees….- alargando la palabra dudosa

-Sobrina de Sebastian-mintió Ciel con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Sobrina de Sebastian?- preguntó Elizabeth confusa

-Así es- intervino el mayordomo- un primo mío lejano, que era un gran equilibrista, acaba de fallecer y me ha pedido encargarme de ella. Tras enterarse, muy amablemente, el joven amo ha designado una habitación para ella en la mansión.

-¡Oh Shieru! ¡Eres tan dulce!- chilló la rubia mientras estrujaba nuevamente al joven noble.

-(haciendo una aparatosa y extraña reverencia [probablemente propia de su nación] e impostando la voz)-¡Príncipe Soma, de la lejana India!- se presentó el joven galante- es un placer conocerle señorita- dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-encantada de conocerlo… su alteza-inclinóse cruzando un tobillo tras el otro, mostrando una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Soma no podía quitarle la vista de encima; varias veces había visitado Inglaterra, pero jamás sus ojos se habían topado con una joven tan encantadora.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La temporada que le sucedió a este evento fue poco menos que una pesadilla para el conde. Elizabeth no paraba de elogiar la simpatía, belleza, estilo y talentos de Doll, quien se mostraba siempre sonriente y amable, y constantemente hacía gala de sus habilidades circenses en el salón principal de la mansión, a lo cual Ciel se procuraba mostrarse indiferente, para no evidenciarse en lo absoluto.

Pese a toda su actuación diurna, Doll constantemente lloraba por las noches la muerte de sus hermanos, yel conde era perfectamente consciente de ello, pues él solía sentarse junto a su puerta cada noche a escucharla sollozar hasta quedarse dormida, para luego contemplarla dormir tan apacible, tan agotada. Tan sólo iba a quebrarse el alma en remordimientos, se había vuelto un hábito masoquista y lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Soma también decidió establecerse temporalmente en la mansión con no se que pretexto -¡_La casa Phantomhive no es un maldito hotel!- _era un pensamiento recurrente en el conde, que ya estaba más que hastiado con la situación, pues encima de todo debía soportar ver a Soma pavonearse por la mansión constantemente buscando congraciarse con "Pecas", cosa que le hacía sentir que le hervía la sangre, aunque él mismo no lo admitiera.

El fatídico día dio inicio con una carta dirigida a Soma con remitente de oriente, que tras leerla pareció infundirle valor en el pecho al joven, que de inmediato fue a buscar a Doll para invitarla a un nada casual paseo por los jardines.

-o-

El mayordomo entró al estudio llevando un pequeño postre de chocolate para el joven noble que pese a esforzarse por leer varios documentos, lucía evidentemente distraído y desvelado.

-¿Cómo va todo con la señorita Doll, joven amo?- se aventuró a preguntar, obteniendo en respuesta una mirada cargada de furia.

-¡Así que sigue molesta con usted! No es cosa extraña que tras 2 meses, aún le guarde rencor por la muerte de los del circo.- comentó con insolencia

-Eso a ti no te interesa- respondió tajante el muchacho

-Tal vez, pero puede que al joven amo le interese saber lo que he estado observando recientemente- una mirada insistente fue lo que halló por respuesta, entonces continuó - ¿sabe…? el joven Soma se ha mostrado bastante entusiasmado con su amiga circense, y no me atrevería a afirmar nada en base a un prejuicio, pero el hecho de que se halle en este momento incado frente a ella en el jardín de los nenúfares, se presta a malas interpretaciones.

Ciel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tras oír eso, y rápidamente giró su sillón hacia el gran ventanal a sus espaldas, desde el cual se veía precisamente el lugar antes mencionado. Entonces vio a Soma alzando a Doll en brazos y dando vueltas extasiado, que sumado a la imagen que le antecedió, descrita por Sebastian, le permitió descifrar fácilmente el tormentoso porvenir.

-¿Hará algo al respecto, joven amo?- cuestionó un tanto ansioso el demoniaco mayordomo, más la respuesta que obtuvo le sorprendió.

-No Sebastian- pronunció en tono de derrota- no me hallo en derecho de interferir en esto, yo maté a su familia y la alejé para siempre, jamás va a perdonarme. Por otra parte, Soma es un buen amigo, que va a tratarla como se merece, y yo… yo tengo un compromiso con Elizabeth.- dijo esto último con un gran pesar.

Los padres de Soma pedían a su hijo regresar a la brevedad posible a oriente para elegir a su futura esposa, pero él ya había escogido, y sabía que sus progenitores no hallarían inconveniente en ello, de hecho presentarse a su regreso ya con la chica su elección aceleraría el proceso.

Siguiendo la costumbre extranjera, durante la cena de esa misma noche proclamó sus intensiones a Ciel y Sebastian, pues ellos eran los responsables de ella, y tras recibir el "consentimiento familiar", ambos fueron felicitados por todos los presentes, a quienes se les invitó a asistir a la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes en su país de origen.

Agni y Mei-rin no podían parar de llorar de la emoción, y Ciel por su parte, no hallaba forma de hacer acelerar el tiempo para retirarse a su habitación, pues mantener la sonrisa le parecía un esfuerzo sobre humano.

A la mañana siguiente, Agni subía las maletas a la carroza y Soma conversaba en el vestíbulo con los habitantes de la casa, mientras que la hermosa castaña preparaba su maleta en su habitación. Fue entonces que el conde hizo acto de presencia para despedirse.

-vaya "pecas", Volverás a ser una princesa- enunció para atraer su atención

-así parece- respondió ella sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo

-Creo que he sido un absoluto imbécil, no te culparía si jamás llegas a perdonarme

-¿Eso crees?-respondió sarcástica- ¡te fingiste mi amigo y mataste a mi familia! ¡Yo confiaba en ti! Más que eso… yo…yo… estaba enamorada de ti – confesó virando la mirada hacia otro lado, dejando atónito al joven noble.

-¿y entonces por qué te vas con Soma?- soltó en cuanto se vió en posibilidad de reaccionar

-¡Porque aquel a quien yo amé no existe más!

-¿Que no existo? Estoy aquí "Pecas", justo frente a ti… y también estoy enamorado de ti- admitió

-No es así, … yó sólo veo a Ciel Phantomhive, el Smile del que me enamoré ya está muerto- soltó con pesar antes de cerrar la valija y pasar de largo junto a él para salir de la habitación.

(Caminando por el pasillo, el conde va unos cuantos pasos tras la joven circense)- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- rompió el silencio la castaña- ¿cuando me vaya podrías regalarme una vez más una sonrisa?- el conde quedó tan extrañado ante la petición que no pronunció respuesta alguna.

El pasillo ya estaba por terminarse, ya se distinguía el barandal de las escaleras. Doll asomó la cabeza por un momento para encontrarse con todos conversando, y entonces se giró sobre sus talones, soltó su maleta sobre la alfombra, posó sus manos rápidamente en las mejillas del muchacho que le seguía y plantó un casto beso sobre los labios del conde, quien no halló tiempo ni de reaccionar, pues el acto fue tan sorpresivo como efímero, y rápidamente ella volvió a tomar su maleta y bajo las escaleras, dejándolo cual una estatua a medio pasillo.

-o-o-o-

Los novios se asomaban por las ventanillas de la carrosa para despedirse de sus amigos, Doll miró a Ciel, que había permanecido en lo alto de la escalera de la entrada, detrás de todos los demás, agitando el brazo y sonriendo radiantemente, justo como solía hacerlo Smile. Entonces Agni agitó las riendas de los caballos y éstos comenzaron a galopar para llevarlos al puerto, Ciel no borró la sonrisa hasta que se hubieron alejado bastante, entonces, mientras todos seguían contemplando el coche alejarse, se dio vuelta y entró en la mansión.

-o-o-o-

Esta fue mi tercer historia de Ciel xDoll, y antes que que me maten a jitomatazos dejen explicar su razón de ser.

Ideé esta historia bajo la idea de que Doll era demasiado linda y no merecía morir, pero también Ciel se había mostrado demasiado ojete como para merecer quedarse con ella, entonces pensé una forma de salvarla y a la vez castigarlo, y considerando que en el anime jamás emparejan a Soma con nadie, siendo que es un chico super lindo y sensible, me dije: ¿por qué no? Y bueno… he aquí el resultado. Pensé en escribirla hasta después de terminar "Mansión de muñecas", pero en realidad hasta a mi me deja medio triste lo que escribí, quería dejar salir la idea, pero no me gustaría dejarlo como el final definitivo para Ciel y Doll, sino sólo como una opción, así que decidí mejor publicarlo en el curso y después continuar con la otra que está pensada como una historia más light y más feliz, y así yo solita me consuelo del relativamente triste final que les he dado aquí (sí, ese es mi malévolo plan).

Perdonen la ortografía, pero ya me urgía publicarlo para ponerme a pensar en otras cosas y quizá haya dejado pasar algunos detalles.

Ya llevo un adelanto del próximo capítulo de Mansión de muñecas, así que si siguen esa historia, estén pendientes. Ya saben que se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Nos estamos leyendo! ;) …Se despide Reeth Westerna


End file.
